A Rainy Day Party
by BlueViolets87
Summary: How working on a school project on a dreary rainy day turned into a party outside.


**So this was going to be a drabble. It didn't quite turn out that way as you can tell by the word count above (curse my rambling nature) but yeah, now I guess you could say it's a warm, hopefully kinda cozy-feeling Cabbie that is pretty fluffy though has somewhat of a plot. Right?**

**I put it as friendship/romance because you can really see it as either. For example as I wrote it, I thought it was more of a friendship story but then rereading it while listening to "I Think You're Swell" made me think otherwise. It is really up to you. Enjoy!**

**Huge thanks to Jajagelato for betaing!  
**

**Disclaimer: My begging hasn't worked, I still don't own Victorious.  
**

* * *

Cat stared at the pouring rain through the window of her friend's living room. Without a word, she closed her eyes, focusing on the melody of the downpour outside.

"So Cat, I was thinking that we could use these pipe cleaners for the arms as long as we can... Cat?" The redheaded girl broke free from her trance and offered Robbie a smile.

"Oh, hi Robbie," she said warmly.

"Come on Cat we have to get working!" The boy walked over putting the half-finished sculpture on the table. "Our animal sculpture and essays are due in three days and we still have so much to get done!"

"Look Robbie," Cat replied, ignoring what he said. "It's raining out." She turned back to the window.

"Yes it is, but we really have to-"

"I love the rain," Cat butted in. "It's so soothing, yet powerful and mighty. Like the Earth's superhero!" Suddenly she gasped, eyes lighting up. "Let's go outside!"

"But our project!" Robbie stuttered nervously.

"Please Robbie? A quick break?" Cat pleaded, eyes wide. She gave a little pouty face.

"Aw, not the pleading puppy pout... fine let's go." He broke, smiling a bit. Cat squealed and grabbed his arm, pulling him outside. She let go of him to skip ahead. Feeling the refreshing rain on her bare arms, Cat let out a little shriek and a laugh, tilting her head towards the sky. She began to dance around, spinning crazily.

"Come dance with me!" The girl called to her friend, who was still in the doorway. Robbie stepped out into the rain and began to smile as the rain ran off his body, taking the stress with it. He sprinted out to join her, beginning to laugh. Reaching her, Robbie grabbed her hands and spun her around in a circle. Her surprised expression turned to delight. After a few seconds they let go and fell to the ground, dizzy.

That didn't stop them though, and they were back up soon after. Robbie jumped around flailing his arms frantically while Cat continued to twirl round and round.

"Whoa," she muttered. Then, she stopped going in circles, giggling. Quickly she shook her head, commanding it to stop spinning. She watched Robbie, her eyes lighting up their gloomy surroundings. She began mirroring his movements, failing miserably but grinning from ear to ear. Noticing Cat, Robbie began moving in a more explosive manner, trying to challenge her. The soaked girl began to understand his movements better when suddenly she lost her footing and fell over. Robbie ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Cat, are you alright?" he asked, worried. Cat propped herself up to look at her friend.

"Man, it is slippery!" She stood up slowly. Her whole back was plastered in mud. "That was actually pretty fun! Hey! I have an idea! Watch." Cat backed up a couple of feet before taking off, sliding on the mud. She promptly fell down laughing. "Try it," she commanded.

Robbie tried next, stumbling to his knees. As he began to get up, he was thrown over as Cat crashed right into him. They tumbled, skidding to a stop in the mud.

"Sorry Robbie," she said, blushing under the layer of dirt on her face. Cat quickly wiped off a long smudge on his cheek before doing the same to herself. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her warmly. "That was cool! Don't worry about it." Cat still looked concerned.

"At least we are getting our showers in for the day." Robbie joked to lighten the mood. Cat shot him a confused look, before realizing he was joking and laughed.

Seeing that he was alright, she closed her eyes again. Ignoring the layer of mud caked onto her body, she took a deep breath in, savoring the moment and feeling the cool rainwater drip off of her yet again. Energy surging inside of her, she began dancing again, jumping around. She stopped suddenly and lifted her head to the sky, trying to catch raindrops with her tongue. Robbie watched her again, with a smile sneaking onto his face. He took off his glasses to blow off as many raindrops as he could in vain. As always there seemed to be a few stubborn droplets that refused to depart. Oh well. As he put them back on, and his vision cleared up, he noticed something.

"Cat, look." Robbie nudged his friend who still had her head tilted up towards the sky. "We have an audience." Cat looked to where he was looking. A young boy with sandy hair and older lady with square glasses were staring at them. The boy's eyes were wide and he had a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Come dance with us!" Cat yelled over to them, cupping her mouth with her hands so that they could hear her over the pounding of the watery drums. The boy looked excitedly at his grandmother, who looked skeptical. After seeing a small pout cross over the boy's face, very similar to one Cat wore earlier, the grandmother broke. The two teenagers watched as she let her grandson sprint away. As Cat and the small boy began to dance, Robbie sprinted over to the woman. Not taking no for an answer, he pulled her towards the lawn and began to dance with her. The surprised but happy woman began to laugh and relax.

Slowly, more and more people began to peek their heads out of their houses, hearing the laughter and shouts. Their aggravated faces at the noise melted into more amused ones as they recognized the frolicking figures. Cat had become very famous in Robbie's neighborhood. She could be found many times performing mini concerts in the small cul-du-sac and going door to door with Robbie when they were younger. One a year, the two had created a ritual to hand out free maracas made from small cups, rice and tape to all of Robbie's neighbors. As they grew older, maracas became fudge balls, cookies and then wrapping paper to support Sunshine Girls, Pup Scouts and later Hollywood Arts High School.

After seeing Cat's beckoning and bright wave, the younger children on the block stepped out of their houses into the middle of their street, their parents close behind. They joined the four on Robbie's lawn, getting into the spirit. The children ran through the crowd, shrieking and laughing as the adults laughed as well, chatting and dancing a bit. One young man even brought out his guitar and started playing, matching the strums with the rain's beat, creating a joyous harmony.

Robbie stepped back towards the edge of the lawn, never feeling too comfortable in large crowds. Who knew that there would be so many people in his little cul-du-sac? He glanced toward his door where Cat and his project lay abandoned nervously but discarded any thoughts of near completion. Relaxing a bit, he let his worry wash away, and drip down his back, getting soaked up by the awaiting earth. Robbie then scanned the crowd before locating his small friend in the group. Cat was toward the center, still dancing with that boy, but also including at least four others. Her clothes clung limply to her sides, soaked all the way through. Robbie still didn't understand how she wasn't cold like he was. Even as the rain grew harder and the sky grew darker, she still radiated happiness. Cat's long bright hair, now enveloped and hidden by mud still peaked through and her merry expression stood out, lighting up the area. Robbie let out a little snort.

_Only Cat could brighten up a rainy day. _He thought happily to himself before Cat broke free from the crowd and pulled him back in.

* * *

**In case you were curious, Free Maraca Day is a real thing, at least in my family. It used to be a tradition for my siblings, Dad and I to make maracas (they were really hard at the time!) and hand then out around our neighborhood. Good times...**

**Pup scouts are a made-up Schneider-verse equivalent to Cub Scouts instead of Sunshine Girls. I figured that the guys needed something too. :)  
**


End file.
